


【N.Flying 李承协X车勋】Hidden Track - Sex Education♫

by siiie1215181512



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiie1215181512/pseuds/siiie1215181512





	【N.Flying 李承协X车勋】Hidden Track - Sex Education♫

聚餐结束后，车勋像往常一样留下来收拾厨房。

车勋正洗着碗，背后忽然贴上来一个暖烘烘的结实胸膛。李承协略微低头，像大狗一样用毛茸茸的脑袋在车勋的后颈蹭来蹭去。

“诶诶~别捣乱…”话音未落，车勋感到腰间一松，围裙被李承协解了下来。李承协一手把水龙头关掉，一手搂上车勋的腰引导车勋转过身，身体略微往前压迫，车勋便自然地跟随李承协倾身的方向往后倾斜，顺势坐到了操作台上。车勋分开腿坐着，让李承协能够很舒服地站在自己的正前方空处，这个距离刚刚好，李承协自然地用双手把车勋的腰搂了个满怀。

车勋坐得更高，双臂搭在李承协的肩上，略微俯视着李承协的脸，从李承协格外明亮的眼神中已然读出了某种暧昧的期待，然而还是故意摆出一副纯良的表情问道，“做什么？不让我洗碗了？”

“记得我们上次聚餐是什么时候吗？”

“…嗯？”这个问题倒是车勋没想到的。

“二月十八日。”

“嗯…所以呢？”

“所以你的男朋友已经自己用手解决三十七天了，你说说看，是不是很可怜。”李承协的表情和语气仿佛是受了天大地大的委屈。

……这个男的到底怎么回事，想让我留下就说留下，我又不会跑！其他多余的话可以不用说的！！！

李承协将双臂收紧，把车勋拉近了一些。车勋虽然想靠意志力多坚持一会儿，然而两人几乎面对面相贴的距离和相当引人遐想的姿势还是让他忍不住脸红了。李承协每次直球进攻车勋都会莫名地慌乱，这一点让车勋非常嫌弃自己。车勋侧过脸避开了李承协的直视，李承协便趁机倾身向前，把脸埋在车勋的颈侧，用鼻尖蹭着车勋的耳垂，嗅着从车勋肌肤下透出的干净男生的气味，嗓音比平常更压低了两分，“今天晚上不要走，好不好？我想要你……”

车勋实在是招架不住这种时候的李承协。语气克制，用词却带着对他明确的渴望，在耳边低沉到近乎是气声的声音像是一张挣脱不了的网，让他无法把平时的口是心非发挥出一丝一毫。

更要命的是，李承协一边在他耳旁说着想要他，一边捉住他的一只手，指引他抚上那硬起的一处，耳边的喘息也重了两分，“我是不是没有骗你……”

岂止是没有骗，某一瞬间车勋甚至以为李承协马上就要在这操作台上办了他。

——不行不行，这儿又窄又硌骨头！（……猫的想法你真的理解不了。）

车勋赶紧一个侧身跳下操作台，跟李承协对调了方向，如法炮制地让李承协坐了上去，伸手就要去解李承协的裤子。

“你，你要做什么？”李承协吓了一跳，像纯情少女一样用手护在自己身前。

“你这么可怜，那我只能帮你解决了。”

……我不是这个意思啊。

“不用手。”

？？？

“怎么，不相信上过十几个小时性教育课的人么？手松开。”车勋像是在凶不敢卷起袖子打针的小学生，李承协只能迟疑着松开手，眼睁睁看着车勋解开扣子，拉开拉链，然后……然后李承协被身下传来的触感惊得倒吸了一口凉气。

十几个小时的性教育课，真不是说说而已。李承协感觉自己现在接触到的一切都丧失了实感，想要形容也找不到合适的词汇，就是……舒服，很舒服，舒服到本能一般地将手指插入车勋的发间，跟着车勋吞吐的起伏往上加力，让自己能达到的深度更深。这样加力，说实话会让车勋有一点难受。李承协从来不是会这样对车勋的人，但是以前都是他来为车勋做这种事的，这是车勋第一次为他这么做，他有些受宠若惊，又因为口腔包裹的感觉实在太好，让本能比理智早一步牵引身体做出最原始的反应。

第一次为李承协做这种事的体验也让车勋觉得挺新奇的，只是李承协的尺寸和积极反馈让他感到喉部有点不适。不过你情我愿做爱的奥妙就在于，对方的反馈越积极，自己心理上的满足感就越强。他这么舒服么，车勋忽然想看看李承协的表情。他勉强抬起头，视线穿过微长的刘海对上了李承协的眼睛。

就是这惊心动魄的一眼，让李承协脑子里二十多年的小黄片记忆一股脑的全部涌了上来，多线程瞬时烧完了大脑CPU，这一个没控制住……

“咳…咳……”车勋被呛得直咳嗽，转身打开了洗碗池的水龙头漱口。

“…勋呐，还好么。”李承协感到有点抱歉，招呼车勋过来想帮他擦嘴角的水，车勋看了李承协一眼，低头含住了李承协修长的手指。

食指，中指，无名指。

一根，两根，三根。

这是李承协的身体部位今天第二次被车勋温热湿润的口腔包裹。指腹与柔软的舌头接连纠缠，沾满津液，李承协感觉自己全手都是炸弹引线，引线还都被车勋点着了。

不是，今天到底是什么日子？

李承协突然想下楼买个彩票。

不过车勋的诱惑力远比彩票要大。

就几分钟的功夫，李承协已经在床上把车勋扒光了。

“放松点…”李承协一只手耐心地为车勋做着扩张，嘴唇和另一只手温柔地安抚着车勋，细密的亲吻落遍了车勋的耳垂、肩颈和前胸。上身舒适的亲密感与下身奇怪的被侵入感让车勋有点难熬，便伸了一只手到嘴边想要咬住。

李承协一把捉住车勋的手，嘴角勾起一个狡猾的笑，“等一会儿，我给你咬啊。”

这句话的深意在于，这是一个只有李承协知道的秘密：车勋做爱的时候，爱咬人。

氛围正好时，车勋忽然想起了什么似的，伸出一只手挡住李承协的嘴，开始唠唠叨叨地算账，“中午的电台采访，你说你的理想型是什么来着，吉事果女孩？这个形容挺特殊啊，你是不是很喜欢有丰满的胸部、S型曲线的女孩啊？”

李承协一愣，随即心情大好。这是他一个隐秘的小喜好，因为他发现车勋每次这样跟他较劲的时候不管是语气还是表情都会惊人地可爱（TMI: 这一点车勋自己并不知道），而且轮到他反驳回去时，还能自然地说出一些平时羞于启齿的情话。

“显然不是啊。”

李承协眼神暧昧地往车勋胸前瞄了一眼，“比如，你没有胸部，我也喜欢你。”

李承协又把手抚上了车勋的腰臀摸了摸，“你也没有S型曲线，我也喜欢你。”

“甚至……你跟我有一样的东西”，李承协俯下身，用一只手肘撑在车勋身侧，另一只手向下握住，故意用指尖蹭过敏感的铃口，“我也喜欢你。你才是我的理想型。完全，我的取向。”

……

“唔…”车勋虽然不是第一次被李承协套路了，但是依旧没有习惯李承协在床上的性格反差，每次听到这个低沉的嗓音贴着自己的耳朵一句句说出羞耻的情话，还是会血气上涌理智宕机（TMI: 其实车勋对李承协的套路是隐隐有所期待的，这一点车勋自己知道）。再一次把自己玩脱的车勋只能咬了咬牙，自我放弃地再不做声了。

跟车勋交往的经验告诉李承协，他在95%的时间里是需要示弱的，因为猫要顺毛摸。然而这种关键时刻，是一定要在语言上掌握主动权的。车勋的性格就是这样，你要是在语言上掌握主动权，他就让你在床上也掌握主动权（TMI: 其实只有李承协能让车勋主动示弱，这一点李承协并不知道）。

正值好时机，李承协吻了一下车勋的额头，似命令又似宣告地对车勋下了最后一道蛊，“搂紧我。”

像一部跌宕起伏的戏剧安静地拉开序幕，车勋温顺地将双臂攀上李承协的脖颈，已准备好的身体缓慢适应着李承协的进入。力道适中的抽送和持续的亲吻和抚慰让两人都很受用，车勋渐渐地放松，腰部渐渐配合着李承协进出的节奏往反方向使力，直到李承协每次都能整根没入，再整根拔出。车勋的呼吸彻底乱了，身后酥麻的感觉让他忍不住呻吟出声。

“啊…唔……”这声音如催情剂一般挑战着李承协的温柔底线。戏剧的第二幕有些急促和凶狠，李承协把车勋抱在怀里，重力的影响让每次撞击都更加激烈，李承协右手护着车勋的后腰，左手在车勋身下随着每一次身体的起落趁火打劫，双重的刺激让车勋几乎脱力，只能紧紧地攀附在李承协身上，偶尔一个精准的深入更是让他的呻吟声近乎变调，继而因自己发出的声音羞愧得一口咬在李承协肩上。

这是一个让李承协等了很久的信号，李承协更加努力地用自己的全身心取悦身下的爱人，在戏剧的不知道第几幕，两人再次一上一下地正面相对，此时车勋的头发已悉数被汗水打湿，一缕一缕地贴在前额，脸上不知是汗还是泪在灯光下反射出显眼的痕迹，在被情欲催得潮红的脸颊上格外引人注意。李承协再次寻到车勋微张的嘴唇，堵住了车勋传达感觉和辅助呼吸的通道。车勋在生理上和意识上都有点缺氧的感觉，但是他真的没有办法拒绝在床上以任何方式向他索取的李承协，只能跟随着李承协的指引，一步步深陷，又一次次被带上巅峰……

一折腾就是小半夜。

车勋腰酸得不行，并不想立刻起来清洗，只是懒懒地躺着想把气喘匀了再说，李承协便也顺水推舟地抱着汗津津的车勋，不嫌热地把脸埋进车勋的颈窝，吻着自己能吻到的所有地方，嘴唇上沾到了车勋肩上的汗水，呼吸间尽是从两人身上蒸腾起的微微热气。李承协现在的状态，像极了一种为现代城市青年津津乐道的行为艺术——吸猫。

李承协吸得正起劲，自己的左耳却被车勋一转头咬了一口，“还不下去？重死了。”

“内。”

李承协灰溜溜地乖乖在车勋身侧躺平，没过一会儿，车勋却像一只黏人的猫一样趴了上来，对着李承协的右耳瓮声瓮气地告白，“李承协，你也是我的理想型，完全，我的取向。”

李承协已然控制不住自己颧骨搭着火箭就升天的趋势，“我知道。你的身体已经告诉我了。”四目相对时，李承协注意到车勋眼角残留的泪痕，微弱地反射着情欲的余光，便伸了手去擦拭，用低沉的气声说出一句不知脸皮为何物的请求，“怎么办，我好喜欢看你哭出来的样子，明晚再哭给我看看好不好？”

……李承协这个人，切开真的是黑的。


End file.
